Warmth
by Banana2266
Summary: Don't ask me what Zelda is doing outside of her castle, because I don't know. But here's a Christmas Edition that I wrote. Please enjoy! Zelink oneshot.


The chattering of teeth was heard all throughout the market. A blanket of snow rested on the ground. The young adult sat on a bench, trying to find a warm position. Sure, she was in her kind-of heavy jacket, and her boots and mittens were on her feet and hands, but it just wasn't enough to protect her from the bitter cold.

This was the worst part of the holidays.

Most people wouldn't take the time to notice who she was, but every once in a while, someone would recognize her, and bow or curtsy politely. She was too cold to do much, so she would just nod and smile at them, and they would hurry on their way.

 _A fire would be nice right now._ She thought.

Suddenly, a warm arm wrapped around her cold body. She looked up. A young man about her age sat next to her. She smiled. "Link." She said. The man smiled back in a pleasant way.

"Zelda. You okay?" He said to her in a soft voice. Zelda responded by scooting closer to him. Link pulled her to his body, and wrapped his other arm around her. He was so warm. Which was incredibly surprising because he wore even less than she did. Then again, he jumped into an icy lake that had monsters in only his modern day clothes: A green tunic, green hat, and white tights and under shirt. It was amazing how he could keep his body heat like that.

"Zelda," Link said. "What are you doing out here? You'll freeze!"

"I already did." Replied Zelda. "But what about you?"

"I'm fine!"

"Uh huh."

"No, really! I am!"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Let's get you somewhere warm." Said Link.

There was a pause. "Okay." Said Zelda.

Link and Zelda started walking with each other, Zelda keeping close to Link's warm body. If people saw them coming, they would immediately get out of the way, for Link and Zelda were the two most honoured people in all of Hyrule. Zelda being the princess, and Link being the Hero of Time.

The two of them entered a small inn, and sat down. A woman came over. She smiled when she realized who it was.

"Princess Zelda! Hero of Time! What an honor!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you," Said Link and Zelda together. The woman laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" She said to the two of them.

"Merry Christmas!" They said back

"So, what will it be?" Asked the woman.

"Um, tea for me please." Said Link.

"Same." Said Zelda.

"Kay." Said the woman, walking away to get them some tea.

Link took a red rupee from his wallet, and placed it on the table for the woman to pick up later. He looked into Zelda's big blue eyes. Zelda stared back. They sat there staring for a while. They were still looking affectionately at each other when the woman came back with their tea. "Thanks." Said Link. The woman smiled and nodded, took the rupee, and walked away.

"Link, I still can't understand why you would do such great things for me." Said Zelda. Link reached over the small table and lightly brushed away a few strands of hair that had gotten into her face.

"I do it because you're worth it." Zelda smiled. They drained their mugs. They had no idea that two kids, a boy and a girl, were talking about them nearby.

* * *

"I dare you," said the boy to the girl, "I dare you to hang this above Princess Zelda's, and the Hero of Time's head." He took a small mistletoe plant out of his pocket, and tied it to a long stick he found. The girl gasped.

"I couldn't possibly do that!" The boy shrugged.

"It's not like they're going to hang us. Besides, It's kind of obvious that those two have feelings for each other." The girl thought about it, then gave in. She took the stick with the mistletoe, being careful not to let it go over her own head. She was close enough to reach the Hero of Time, but she was behind a crate, so the Hero of Time would not be able to tell who it was. She dangled the mistletoe over Link and Zelda.

* * *

Link had a sudden feeling that he was being watched. He didn't know why, for there weren't many people here. Link looked up, and smiled.

"What is it Link?" Zelda asked. Her eyes followed Link's. Then she also smiled, and blushed. A stick traveled over Link's head, and stopped above the centre of the table. From the end of the stick hung a small plant of mistletoe.

Link looked down at her, still smiling. "Afraid of a little tradition?" Zelda shrugged slightly, when suddenly she felt Link press his lips against her own. She gasped quietly in shock, but then relaxed, and allowed the warmth to spread throughout her body. She shut her eyes.

The boy and girl who planned it all gaped at them, despite being, well, the ones who planned it all. Some people nearby stared at Link and Zelda, then looked up at the mistletoe that hung above their heads.

When they finished, Link pressed a second quick kiss on the corner of Zelda's mouth. The two then looked at the other people. The people immediately went back to their business, and pretended that they didn't see anything. Link and Zelda remained sceptical.

After a couple minutes, the two started out the door. But then something caught Zelda's eye. Two kids were hiding behind a crate. One of them held a stick with mistletoe on the end. The kids suddenly looked scared as her eyes laid on them. Zelda chuckled, and winked at them. The kids smiled.

* * *

 **I actually wrote this last year, but never got the chance to publish it. I also tried to edit it...probably failing miserably...oh, well. R &R plz! See ya!**


End file.
